


Tokyo Man Missing for Seven Years Found in Compromising Position with Bucket in Sand Dune

by deanlockiradall, DwarvenBeardSpores



Series: Tokyo Man Missing for Seven Years Found in Compromising Position with Bucket in Sand Dune [1]
Category: Suna no Onna (1964), Woman in the Dunes (1964)
Genre: "I've gotta go check my bucket", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucket-Man, F/M, Humor, Other, Post-Canon, Radio, Spoof, Tongue-in-cheek, based on the film and scholarly analyses, bucket, fake newspaper article, lots and lots of sand, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1964-06-21
Updated: 1964-06-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlockiradall/pseuds/deanlockiradall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: A man is found after going missing for seven years, but investigators stumble into unexpected circumstances.(AU in which Junpei Niki is found, and the woman lives and so does her kid. Also characters get names, and there are jokes about obsessions with inanimate objects.)





	Tokyo Man Missing for Seven Years Found in Compromising Position with Bucket in Sand Dune

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching this film and reading a very interesting scholarly article about the various adaptations of the original Japanese novel (including the film and the English translation), DwarvenBeardSpores and I came up with this scenario as a joke, wrote it down, did some Googling for a good image, and came up with this. Because of the format we were playing with, we also named some of the (nameless) canon characters; names are written in Western style (first name followed by surname).
> 
> In case you're wondering, Junpei Niki really was very obsessed with his bucket, though it's uncertain whether he got as far with it as he did with the woman in the canon story.
> 
> Credit for the original works goes to Hiroshi Teshigahara (director), Kobo Abe (novel author, screenwriter), Eiji Okada (Junpei Niki), Kyoko Kishida (Woman/Junior’s mother), Hiroko Ito (Junpei Niki’s (ex-)wife), and others.
> 
> Image credit: https://worldscinema.org/2015/05/hiroshi-teshigahara-suna-no-onna-aka-woman-in-the-dunes-1964/

 

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting is hard! This work in the series features an image with the newspaper columns we envisioned in our hearts. Part 2 is a text-only version that may be easier to read.
> 
> DwarvenBeardSpores can also be found on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores, and twitter and dreamwidth as DwarvenBeardSpores. deanlockiradall is an enigma wrapped in a mystery.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
